Packet transferring systems may be utilized to share information among multiple nodes, in which a node may be any electronic component that communicates with another electronic component in a networked system. For example, a node may be a memory device or processor in a computing system (e.g., a computer). The computing system may have a plurality of nodes that need to be able to communicate with one another. A node may employ data buffers to store incoming packets temporarily until they can be processed. Packets may be forwarded from one node to another across physical links, which may be divided into virtual channels. However, throughput and link utilization may be drastically reduced if one or more of the nodes are oversubscribed, and its packet queues back up and consume a large fraction of the available buffers. The overall quality of service (QoS) may be degraded due to high latency during data transmission. Also, forward progress of packets through the system may be hindered due to backed up packet queues at one or more nodes. The problem may proliferate through the system as packets fill up the queues of additional nodes waiting for packets held up at the oversubscribed nodes, for example, due to data dependencies and interdependencies of tasks.